leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Shen/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Oko je slepé vůči strachu, nenávisti, lásce - ke všem věcem, které by narušily rovnováhu.“ Shen, vůdce tajného klanu mystických válečníků, slouží jako Oko soumraku, kterému byl svěřen úkol zachovávat ve světě rovnováhu. Shen touží vymanit se ze zmatečného područí emocí, předsudků a ega, a tak se se svou přízračnou čepelí v ruce snaží kráčet po neviděné cestě ničím nezakaleného úsudku. Příběh Aktuální= Představuje záhadu jak pro stínovou říši duchů, tak pro smrtelná území lidí - a nepatří ani do jednoho. V jeho nitru se nachází nesnadné spojení lidské duše a tajemné síly. Obě strany ho vnímají jako někoho, koho je třeba se bát. Je neochvějný. Je stálý. Nezajímá ho nic jiného než jeho účel. Ačkoliv jeho narození v kruhu těch nejuznávanějších ionských klanů ho předurčilo ke službě, byla to jeho železná vůle, díky čemu se Shen stal vůdcem stínového řádu. Třímaje svůj přízračný meč - symbol jeho služby a také jeho spojení s říší duchů - Shen kráčí po obou světech, neboť ho neomylně přitahuje jakékoliv místo, kde hrozí, že jedna strana přemůže tu druhou. O Shenových bitvách napříč oběma rovinami bytí koluje bezpočet pověstí: Od jeho nesčetných střetů s klanem Sedmi démonů na ionských fyzických i éterických pláních po Shenův brutální masakr odporných požíračů kůže z Černých stepí Freljordu. Pravda je ztracena mezi příběhy, které se tradují všude, kam vkročí. Jeden z těch nejneskutečnějších příběhů, který si vyprávějí Ioňané, se týká dne, kdy se Shen náhle objevil na ústředním dvoře Noxu. Stál přímo uprostřed pevnosti svých nepřátel a přihlížející s hrůzou sledovali, jak podle všeho svádí strašlivou bitvu s jakousi hrozbou, kterou nikdo jiný neviděl. Davu připadalo, že Shen bleskově mizí a zase se objevuje, zatímco mu po celém těle naskakují rány jakoby odnikud. Noxijci ani netušili, že zcela sám ubránil celou jejich říši před vpádem ze světa duchů. Ačkoliv Shen kráčí po osamělé cestě v tomto rozměru i v těch ostatních, nepracuje vždy sám. Ostatní členové jeho tajné sekty - smrtelná stínová válečnice Akali a bleskově rychlý yordl Kennen - mu vždy stojí po boku, aby mu pomohli. Třebaže má spojence, čepel jeho otce a odpovědnost, kterou s sebou přináší, byly svěřeny výhradně Shenovi. Oko soumraku nesmí dopustit, aby vášeň zakalila jeho úsudek. Zatímco stále neochvějně vykonává svou službu, dělá, co může, aby ovládl svůj hněv pramenící z vraždy jeho otce rukou Zeda, muže, kterého kdysi považoval za svého bratra. Jelikož mu na bedrech spočívá osud světa lidí i říše duchů, Shen se snaží udržet rovnováhu mezi svými lidskými city a svým spirituálním soustředěním. Jak dlouho dokáže jeden muž udržovat rovnováhu dvou světů na ostří jednoho meče? |-| Skutečně neutrální= „Nebyla to žádná bouře. Byl to duch,“ řekl rybář, který byl stále otřesen ze ztroskotání lodi, ze kterého před dvěma dny sotva vyvázl živý. Ten muž vyprávěl o tom, že jeho plavidlo potopil jakýsi tvor, velký jako dům a rychlý jako vítr. Shen jeho příběhu naslouchal a tiše zvažoval předkládaná fakta. „Ukaž mi, kde k tomu došlo,“ řekl Shen. Muž ho zavedl na pláž v zátoce, kde se skupinka vesničanů pokoušela vyprostit těla utopených námořníků. Shen poklekl, aby prozkoumal kus trosek. Šrámy na naplaveném dříví byly hluboké a drsné - jistě pocházely od mocných spárů. „Kolik mrtvých?“ zeptal se.„Kromě mě všichni... šest,“ odpověděl rybář. Duchové jsou silní, pomyslel si Shen a probíral se náplavou hledaje další důkazy. Nakonec je našel na boku rozštípnuté části trupu: malý chomáč srsti jemné jako chmýří. Většina lidí by je přehlédla, anebo kdyby je našla, nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že tvor, který dokáže rozpůlit loď, by po sobě mohl nechat něco tak jemného. Ale Shen už takovou srst kdysi viděl. Jakékoliv pochybnosti, které měl o pravdivosti rybářova příběhu, se rozptýlily, zatímco sledoval, jak se mu stříbřitý trs mezi prsty ztrácí. „Démon,“ poznamenal Shen. „Museli jste mu vplout do cesty.“ Rybář chmurně přikývl. Bylo známo, že se duchové všeho druhu pletou do fyzického světa, zejména v Ionii, kde je hranice mezi světy tenká a průchozí. Éterické i hmotné roviny bytí zde byly v neustálém dotyku a mírumilovně klouzaly jedna na druhé jako olej na vodě. Jelikož byl Shen Okem soumraku, jeho povinností bylo kráčet mezi světy a zajišťovat, že ani jedna strana nepřemůže tu druhou. Pro lidi byl duchem, který dokázal v okamžiku zmizet a objevit se o spoustu mil dál. Pro duchy byl člověkem z masa a kostí, který by neměl nikdy vkročit do jejich éterických říší. Klekl si na pláž, aby ohledal jedno z vyproštěných těl. Onen muž byl rozpůlen vedví, přímo pod žebry. Z bledého a nafouklého torza vylézalo to, co zbývalo z jeho vnitřností. „Nemusíš se bát. Než padne soumrak, ta příšera bude má,“ řekl hlas odkudsi za ním. Shen se otočil a spatřil kněze, kterého vyslal místní chrám. Kolem něj stálo několik akolytů, kteří nesli různorodé mystické talismany a oleje. Začali očistný rituál, který měl vykořenit jakékoliv spirituální narušení v této oblasti. Kněz zíral na Shena, jako by odhadoval jeho cenu. „Můžeme počítat s tvou pomocí, pane?“ zeptal se muž. „Rovnováha bude znovu nastolena,“ souhlasně pokynul Shen hlavou. Nechal kněze knězem a vydal se po slabé stopě lehoučké srsti. Přemýšlel o mrtvých mořeplavcích a o ceně, kterou musí z démona získat. Slova jeho otce na své pravdivosti nic neztratila: „To nejtěžší je najít ve všem rovnováhu.“ Skutečná neutralita, přesný středobod všech sil, které ovlivňují svět - přesně to musí Oko rozpoznat. Udržet tuto rovnováhu byl boj sám o sobě. Z tohoto důvodu nosil Shen na zádech dva meče. Jedním byla ionská ocelová šavle, která dokázala rozseknout člověka jednou ranou. Druhým byl meč z ryzí mystické energie. Ten sloužil pro boj s duchy a Shenovi předkové si ho už dlouho předávali z generace na generaci. Za ty roky zabil bezpočet démonů, duchů, přízraků a bludiček a očekával, že než se den nachýlí, zabije o jednoho víc. Konečně Shen dorazil do odlehlé zátoky, která byla tichá a nenarušená lidskou činností. Na písku v mělčině ležel démon, jehož jemná a lesklá srst se třpytila v zapadajícím slunci. Tvor se dmul a odpočíval, neboť byl plný esence smrtelníků, kterou ze svých obětí vysál. Shen se plížil příbojem a tiše se kradl ke spícímu démonovi. Viděl, jak se jeho mohutný hrudní koš nadouvá a splaskává, jak tvor zhluboka a klidně dýchal. Když už ho od písčiny dělilo jen pár kroků, tasil svůj přízračný meč a připravil se k úderu. Náhle jeho ruku zastavil znepokojivý zvuk. Byl to strašlivý pronikavý jekot, který vycházel ze vzduchu samotného. Zněl mu povědomě, ale než si ho Shen stačil zařadit, ozval se zvuk znovu. A znovu. A znovu, až se slil v chór skřeků, ze kterých tuhla krev v žilách. Byl to nářek umírajících duší. Shenovy oči se obrátily zpět k démonovi, který se začal probírat ze svého spánku. Shen se ještě jednou podíval na svůj přízračný meč a tiše zvažoval své možnosti. Pak spojil ruce, opatrně soustředil své ki a zmizel ve víru praskající energie. Démona zanechal samotného na písčině. O chvíli později se Shen objevil u vraku lodě. Všude kolem se do vzduchu vypařovaly doutnající kaluže černého slizu. Výpary se mísily s táhnoucím se pachem hrůzy. Shen spočítal rozkládající se černé louže, každá představovala ostatky zabitého ducha. Jeho počty přerušil kněz, který vstoupil na mýtinu se svými akolyty. Jeden z mužů měl provaz ze lnu a stříbra. Na druhém konci byl přivázán menší duch - naprosto nedůležitý šotek. Mlel sebou, protože ho toto vodítko škrtilo. Jakmile uviděl ostatky svých bratří, zaúpěl. „Chceš se zbavit tohohle?“ zeptal se kněz Shena naprosto nenuceně, jako by mu nabízel misku polévky k obědu. Shen se podíval na lepkavé doutnající kaluže, které byly ještě před nedávnem bytostmi z jiného světa. Pak svůj pohled obrátil ke knězi a kvílejícímu šotkovi. „Za tohle se omlouvám, vaše svátosti,“ řekl. Zasunul svou přízračnou čepel zpět do pochvy a místo toho tasil ocelovou šavli. Nečekal, že dnes bude používat zrovna tento meč. |-| Slovenský= Existuje praveká rada fungujúca na ostrovoch Ionie určená na udržanie rovnováhy. Poriadok, chaos, svetlo, tma – všetky tieto veci musia byť v harmónií. Táto rada sa volá Kinkou a zamestnáva triumvirát temných bojovníkov, aby udržala ich potreby v tomto svete. Jeden z týchto temných bojovníkov je Shen, poverený posvätnou úlohou pozorovania hviezd – aby cvičil rozhodnutia nepoškvrnené predsudkami. Narodený v klane, ktorých členovia zdobili vysoké pozície Kinkou po dlhé generácie , bol Shen trénovaný po celý jeho život, aby sa stal „Eye of The Twilight“. Jeho úloha je určovať, čo sa má urobiť pre zachovanie rovnováhy. Jeho poslednou skúškou bolo, aby sa zúčastnil „the Takanu“, ceremoniál, kde bol jeho otec mučený pred jeho očami, aby otestoval jeho pevne predsavzatie. Hocijaká reakcia by skončila diskvalifikáciou, ale on neodvrátil zrak a ani raz nezaklipkal očami. Ako „Eye of The Twilight“ musí robiť rozhodnutia, ktoré by pokrivili vôle obyčajných mužov. Teraz pracuje so svojimi spoločníkmi Akali a Kennenom, aby udržali rovnováhu vo Valorane. Táto posvätná honba priviedla triumvirát do poli Fields of Justice, čo nie je ani prekvapením. "The Eye of Twilight nevidí zúfalstvo obetí, iba eleganciu rovnováhy." de:Shen/Background en:Shen/Background fr:Shen/Historique pl:Shen/historia ru:Shen/Background sk:Shen/Background Kategorie:Příběh